Wishes In The Dark
by nekowhoopies
Summary: This world needs a change. We are heading towards a decision between life and death. Who's going to survive is out of Augustine's hands, but one man will make up his mind for him. PerfectWorldShipping, M rated for violence and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is going to be a short fic, around 3-4 chapters I guess. It will include PerfectWorldShipping (Lysandre x Prof Sycamore) and other x/y characters. M rated for violence and sexual content. Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :3

Claimers: I do not own anything (and so on)

The air was a bit chilling this morning and there was still some dew on the grass nearby when Augustine left the hotel in Laverre City. The sun was still hidden behind the huge significant tree in the middle of the city, the leaves played lovely with the light he thought.

He had left his white coat at the hotel and changed into a grey jacket. He was off work for some days and wanted to spend some time alone with observations on the local Pokémon.

Some Flechtling chirped from the tree and Augustine took a seat at a café to drink his morning coffee. The mystical city was just how he expected it to be in autumn. Even though he had traveled through Kalos for what feels like a million times and he knew every place very well.

After the waitress brought him his cafe noir the professor crossed his legs and watched the awaking city in silence.

 _Today's observations will have to wait_ , he thought while he siped his coffee. Lysandre and one of his scientists arranged a meeting with him for today to speak about Augustine's researches.

The black haired man sighed. The only reason he accepted the invitation was due to the fact that Lysandre was one of the most important scientist when it came to new technology for Pokémon research. "That man owes me a day off" _,_ he mumbled.

Augustine took out his Holo Caster from the pocket of his skinny black jeans and smiled when he checked his mails. This little invention always reminded him of his partner during his first years of work. Lysandre was a really conservative and calm person back then. The young orange haired boy was a perfectionist and Augustine could annoy him like hell. Nobody even thought of them as a good working team or even as being friends, but it wasn't like anyone was able to escape Sycamore's catching happiness. Lysandre was not an exception.

Fame changed the scientist though.

The meeting was at a restaurant in Laverre City in the evening, there was plenty of time to check on some Pokémon near the Pokéball factory. The professor paid for his drink, stretched his limbs and enjoyed the sun on his face while he was walking through the small town.

A bouquet of white and violet flowers adorned the table, three plates on a beige table cloth and a bottle of red wine at the front end. Blue eyes met grey ones when Augustine poured some of the red liquid into Lysandre's glass. Xerosic was with him and the three were enjoying a good meal while they were talking about their work.

"I hope your work is going well?", the professor asked the scientists who were sitting next to each other on the other side of the table.

"It is", Lysandre answered, cool and unemotional as usual. "The sales of the handy gadgets are increasing like never before, 18 percent in the last quarter." He lifted the wine glass to have a sip of the blood coloured drink.

"That sounds great!" Augustine smiled genuinely. He was happy to hear that is old friend was alright, when he got the invitation he first thought the older could be in trouble.

"Actually Sycamore, I hoped to hear more about your work on finding... new species", Lysandre said, placing his glass on the table again.

"New species?" Augustine laughed and shook his head. "You know to find a new Pokémon here in Kalos would be a sensation!"

The professor's laugh made Lysandre grin, but surely he would never admit that.

"What about the ones we know about, but search for vainly?", Xerosic asked playfully while poking in his meal.

Sycamore turned his head and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Before the assistant could answer, Lysandre lifted a hand to stop him.

"What he means is, well, do you remember the time we worked together on Mega-Evolutions, Augustine?"

The professor smiled brightly. Memories of the time when the professor and the scientist were still a team and researed everything about the origin of Kalos and the enigma of the fourth step of evolution, came back to his mind.

"Of course I do!" We were-"

"Please", the taller man stopped him. "I wanted to ask you, do remember our studies in Geosenge Town?" Lysandre's voice got lower. "On these two special Pokémon?"

Augustine froze. "Lysandre, we promised to never talk about this again!" He glanced at Xerosic. "We didn't stop our research for no reason. These Pokémon deserve to be left alone!"

"Of course, calm down Sycamore." The orange haired man took out a little book. The professor recognized it immediately.

"Our notebook!"

"That's correct" Lysandre said, flipping through the pages till he found what he had searched.

He turned the book and showed the smaller man what he had looked for. Sketches of two giant creatures and a few notes on the margin.

"Do you remember how many books we have combed trough? How we walked for hou-"

"Stop it!" Augustine was surprised about his loud voice himself and the angry look on his face disappear as fast as it had appeared. "Can we talk about that in private?"

It was unusual for him to be that straight but when it has to do with Pokémon and especially _these_ ones, the young professor didn't want anybody to know what he and Lysandre had found out.

"Sure." Lysandre hid his smile. "Xerosic? Will you wait here for me while Professor Sycamore and I will go for a walk?"

"Yes boss", the pale man answered shortly after Lysandre already stood up from his chair.

The eyes of the old co-workers met again only for a second and never again when they left the restaurant to walk in the cool wind. The sun was set and some lanterns illuminated at least some parts of the streets. Mushrooms graced the wayside, puddles reflecting the faint light and the sound of the wind rushing trough red and yellow leaves did justice to the epithet 'the mystical city'.

After they were walking for a while, Augustine picked up the conversation again.

"Lys, you can't be serious", he said calmly.

"First of all, I believe I told you a million times that you should stop calling me like that." Augustine had to grin to himself.

"Second thing is, I know you probably won't understand but please listen to me for a moment, will you?"

They stopped at a pond and the taller man asked the other to sit down on simple bench at the bank.

Augustine watched him when he sat down, until blue eyes met his. Lysandre kept his look at the professor while talking to him.

"Back then when we still searched for new ways to evolve Pokémon, we found out something we could have never thought of." The other's voice was dark and clear. "These Pokémon we found, these two, sleeping in all their glory... We noted everything: height, colour, smell, really everything..."

Augustine watched his old friend whose piercing eyes were still connected with his own.

"You know that we found out details that we should not have known", the professor said. "One mistake and all of us would have been dead...! Lysandre why for Arceus' sake are you talking about this now?"

"This world needs a change, my friend", the taller man explained with a sad smile on his face. "It is time to think differently. We need to use the information and-"

"And what?" Augustine shook his head. "Lysandre, we promised to never speak about this again. Don't you remember?"

Lysandre sighed. "It's not about what you think it is."

"Do you know what these two are capable of? Don't you remember the old papers we read? They are able to create _eternal life or death_!" Augustine now whispered because he was afraid he would shout if he didn't control himself.

Lysandre remained silent. His gaze was icy and so cold that a shiver ran down the other's spine.

"It's cold out here, we should call it a day and forget about it." The moment the professor wanted to stand up, Lysandre grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Augustine..." He stressed his name in a dark but pleading tone. "I _need_ you..."

The smaller blushed at the other's words. He could feel his hot breath on his cold face and the grip on his arm was strong and masculine...

The blush on his face darkened at his thoughts. _What am I thinking about_ , Augustine asked himself.

"We need to do this together, otherwise I think I will loose control..."

Lysandre's words echoed in the other's head and made him feel embarrassed. What were they doing here?

"Ly-lys.." Augustine was cut off by the taller man placing a hand on his cheek and his thumb on his mouth.

"We can create something much better than this..." The other lowered his voice as well and the professor's eyes went wide. This couldn't be happening.

Of course Augustine had gotten feelings for Lysandre that were much more than friendship. All that sleeping in tiny tents, seeing each other 24/7, depending on each other and all the fun they had together had made the young man fall in love with the orange haired one a long time ago. Surely he never admitted his strange feelings for his partner, but there was no way to deny them now.

The professor was sure to notice a small blush on Lysandre's face, too.

"I cannot do this on my own..." He let go of Augustine's face and placed his hand on the professor's leg, his eyes following it.

"I-I would have never thought of you asking for help", the younger one said with a confused look in his eyes.

"You know I would never do such things if it wasn't of great importance." The shame was readable in his facial expression, Augustine was sure that the man was desperate to reach his oh so cruel aim.

"Augustine, you took the stones from the cave where we found them both, cocoon and tree. The only thing I ask you for is to give me the dark one. Trust me, I will make sure that-"

"You can't be serious", the grey eyed man said disbelieving. "Do you even _realise_ what you are demanding? I took these stones because I wanted- _we_ wanted to make sure that nobody will abuse of this uncontrollable power." The professor shook his head. "I don't understand why you need them. Something much better? A change? What are you talking about, Lys?"

The hand on Augustine's leg went back to his arm and Lysandre pulled him closer. There were only inches between their heads, the smaller man felt his heart racing and goosebumps on his back. The grip of the taller one tightened when he started to explain.

"Don't you think this world is a cruel place? Pokémon deserve to live in peace, but humans are destroying this quietude. It is obvious that the more humans are living on this planet, the more Pokémon will be pushed back. It will be the best for everybody to reduce the number of human beings and make space for the creatures to-"

Sycamore jumped up from the bench and freed himself from the other's grip. His eyes reflected his horror upon hearing Lysandre's ideas.

"That's... That is just sick!" The young man couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you telling me you want to...to _kill_ people?"

"Augustine..."

"No stop it!" He pushed a few stands of his black hair out of his face and just stared at his former partner appalled.

"What happened to you...? You have changed ever since you received all that attention selling your handy engine."

Lysandre stood up, he tried to reach to the smaller man but Augustine stumbled back.

"I don't know you anymore..." he whispered. The taller man made another try to approach him, placing his hands on the other's waist. Augustine shivered under his touch and looked up.

"I don't want you to come closer", he lied, despite feeling his cheeks got warm behind his dark hair. Heat was pooling in his chest and stomach, his thoughts went wild at the look in Lysandre's deep blue eyes. He didn't know if he should be angry with and totally repellent by him, or if he felt aroused by the strong man in front of him.

There was a long moment of silence between them until Lysandre raised his voice again.

"I will create a world that is much better than this one", he said sternly, emphasizing every word. "I want you to help me Augustine. We could work together like we used to in old times." There was a hint of a smile on his face. "That would be great, wouldn't it?"

The young professor, still conflicted by his feelings, tried to regain his composure. "Lys, please...", he started to explain. "What you are willing to do will have enormous consequences, not only for all living things, Pokémon or human being that will be thrown into chaos, but also for yourself! What happened to the dedicated young man who planned to help to form a tie between humans and Pokémon? Tell me, how can you even think of such inhuman things?!"

Suddenly, the older one let go of Augustine's waist, still watching him. "You don't see my point, do you?" The professor shook his head.

Lysandre lowered his gaze. "I see." He paused for a moment. "I really thought I could depend on you...", he said bitterly.

Sycamore wanted to protest, but the scientist cut him off. "It's okay. But I think...this is the point where our ways will part. Our view on the future world are just too different to be combined."

Deeply shocked by his declaration Augustine was in loss of words. Was he going to say that...?

"Lys...!" The professor tried to stop him when Lysandre turned around, trying to head back to the restaurant. "We...you can't...hold on already!"

Deep blue met light grey and for one second Augustine believed to see sadness in the other's eyes. But maybe it was just an illusion.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me", Lysandre said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "It will be impossible to not meet again. But not as partners, not as _friends_."

The young man felt his heart become heavy. Before he could even realise what just happened he stood alone at the pond, the wind caressing his cheeks, blowing his dark hair trough his face. But Augustine didn't care, all he cared for more than a decade left him alone, cold and with feelings he tried to ignore for so long.

He decided it would be the best to walk to the hotel, shower and get back to work as soon as possible. There would be an opportunity to schedule his leave again. Now he would need time to get his thoughts off his old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooooo sorry for** **the delay** **.** **I got caught up in s** **chool and cosplay stuff inbetween.** **I'll** **update sooner next time, if I am late again feel free to** **hit** **me :D I'm always happy about feedback, so... do it. Please. :3**

(***)

 _Just one minute of rest_ , Augustine thought when he laid his head on the desk, closing his eyes wishing that the horrible headache would stop. He had been working on his project for hours now but he couldn't bring himself to lay down the pencil and get a few hours of sleep. He wearily opened his eyes to look at the clock between towers of documents and papers in front of him: 7.49 p.m.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to go for a walk", he mumbled to himself when he lifted his head just to regret said action immediatly as an excruciating pain shot trough his skull. A glass of water would fix it, he decided while he stumbled towards the kitchen.

The view from the window in the left corner of the room showed the long Hibernal Avenue ending in the Centrico Plaza. The windows of the Prism Tower were illuminated and light slid through the streets and nearly bald trees.

Augustine liked his litte apartment in Luminos City. Needless to say that he had rent something as far away as possible from his laboratory on the South Boulevard. Two rooms, he didn't need much more due to bis work that based mostly on travelling or crashing om the couch in the laborarory It was unusual for him to stay more than a couple of days in the central city of Kalos but as fate would have it, it has been a month that the man stayed in the privacy of his room.

He took a glass from the shelf, filled it with water and dropped a painkiller into the clear liquid, he drownedit at once and shuddered. It was disgusting. Augustine's gaze met the familiar white packaging, there were only two pills left in the blister pack. He sighed loudly and itched his sleeves. It had been three weeks since the professsor got back to his work and it was literaly killing him. And the reason why he interrupted his leave in the first place made him find no sleep in the night. All just because of...

He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind, grabbing a jacket and a scarf as he walked to the door, putting the keys into his pocket and he hurried down the stairs out of the building.

Cold air hit his still warm face and he hid his chin in the purple piece of cloth around his neck. Augustine didn't really have a plan where to go neither did he care. He had still too much on his mind, his headache, however, got a bit better. The man walked down the Avenue in front of him, not paying attention to his surroundings at all. Only a few people were out on the streets, most of them sat on chairs outside of the countless cafés and restaurants.

Augustine dragged himself through the only fadly lighted streets of Luminos City not caring about anything else than the little stones underneath his shoes which jumped over the street with every step he made. Nothing really caught his attention.

Nothing but one of this thousand of cafés to his left. The professor stood still, staring inside of the small antiquely designed shop and his palms became sweaty. In the far right corner his eyes caught a man and Augustine would be damned if he didn't recognize the orange hair and the tall figure.

Lysandre.

His throat became dry, his heart started to race while he stared through the window his eyes fixed on the man. He was drinking coffee from a long glass and reading some paper. Time seemed to stop for a moment in which Augustine didn't know what to do. He just stood there staring at the man inside of the café.

Suddenly Lysandre turned his head and looked right back at the professor. Augustine's eyes widened and he was sure that he looked absolutely ridiculous, frozen by the gaze of the scientist who grinned at him. He waved, a sign that Augustine should join him. With a blush on his face the professor carefully moved his legs towars the entrace door. A little bell rang when he opened the it and the waitress behind the counter smiled at him.

Shyly Augustine walked over to Lysandre who resumed to read his documents. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he sat down in front of the scientist. A few moments passed by until Lysandre laid his papers aside, folded his hands and smiled at Augustine.

"Long time no see", was all he said before he took a sip of his still hot, steaming coffee. Augustine was in loss of words. Lysandre had ignored him since he abandoned him. disappointed and with the intention to never face him again. But he needed to say something, anything!

"Yeah... U-unfortunately, I mean-... hey." _That was extremly akward_ , Augustine mentally slapped himself.

Lysandre smirked. "No need to be formal, _Augustine_. It's just an unexpected meeting, isn't it?" He laughed.

The professor sighed. "Yes, you are right. I'm sorry. It's just... We did not meet since-"

"You're right", Lysandre cut him off, placing one hand flat on the table. "Forget about this, will you?" He took another sip. "Do you want to drink something?"

Augustine shook his head, he wasn't in the mood. Forget about this? Forget about Lysandre breaking their friendship?

"Look, Lys, I don't quite understand..."

"First, let me apologize myself for my behaviour the last time", Lysandre said locking eyes with the younger man. A blush spread over Augustine's cheeks and the familiar burning in his chest appeared again. "I didn't meant to be that harsh. You know how stressful our work can be, I was under pressure to find some investors for the project and I just hoped for your support."

The professor felt guilt building up in his stomach. Why was he even so messed up? Lysandre didn't seem to be angry with him anymore. That man changed his mind faster than his clothes. Even if they tried to rebuild their friendship there will still be these odd life perspectives of the scientist.

"You told me all these things, about life and death and the world would be _tired_ of people", Augustine said while he was fiddling with a napkin poking it on the small wodden table.

"Augustine, please."

"I-I just don't get you. I mean you literally said you would _kill_ people to fullfill your plans. Are you kidding me?"

The older one rested his head in his palm and avoided the gaze of the other one. "You won't understand, Sycamore." Lysandre lifted his arms to get noticed by the waitress who was still standing by the entrace. "I know what you want to say and I am aware of your opinion on that topic, so let me make a suggestion: I'll pay for my drink and then we will call it a day. I'll walk with you for a little and we just chat a bit. You have to tell me about your recent projects."

The blond girl in a dark dress took Lysandre's money including a generous tip and smiled brightly when she cleaned up the table while the men left the café.

It had gotten even colder outside, nearly all lights in the apartments above the shops were turned out and Augustine regret his choice of a short jacket. They were the only people walking the street, heading the professor's home.

"So, Sycamore, what are you working on? I heard something about breeding thechniques?"

"Yeah, actually it's going quite well but there is a lot of paper work to be done by mischance." At the thought of his work Augustine felt the urge to yell and complain about his assistants getting really _nothing_ done in a satisfying way.

"You do not look so good", the taller one added, seemimg a bit worried. "The rings under your eyes are enormious. I assume you cannot sleep very well, am I right?"

The professor chuckled. "I can't even remember the last time I slept proprely. This job is harder than I thought when I dreamed of being a Pokémon professor when I was a child. But I guess that applies to both of us." He looked up to his former partner who failed to his smile.

"That's true, nobody told us about the pitfalls which were waiting for us."

Augustine now smirked as well, his mood finally getting better when they reached the five-storey house.

"Do you mind an inventation for a cup of tea?", he asked after turning the key in the lock of the high, metally decorated front door.

"I thought work is more important these days or at least you sounded like that", Lysandre stated, the sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

"Work can wait."

The moment they entered the entrane hall Augustine felt his knees go weak at the knees. From where did he take the self-confidence to ask Lysandre to come to his place? The younger one licked his dry lips and tried to hide his shaking hands in the pockets of the jacket. Why was he nervous? It's not like he invited the scientist over for sex or something like that.

...but what if Lysandre thought exactly that?!

When they reached the second floor and Augustine's door his heart was beating out of control and he needed some time to hit the key lock. Right in the moment he opened the door it hit him. He had left his place in utter chaos.

"I-It's not very tidy in here, please don't mind my mess." Augustine failed to cover his nervousness with a laugh.

"It is okay, I don't mind." Lysandre placed his jacket on a chair in the kitchen right in the moment they had entered the room. Augustine followed him suit and opened a drawer where he stored his tea.

"What would you like to drink? Black, green...?"

He felt a body being pressed to his back and the drawer was closed by the man behind him. Augustine could feel the warmth of Lysandre's body on his back, a scent of dark coffee hitting his face. The professor's cheeks were brightly red and his hands hold on the furniture. His mind blurred though he was a bit afraid of the situation he assumed to be in. _Is he serious?_

"Augustine...", Lysandre mumbled next to his ear sending shiver down the other's spine. The taller one shifted his pelvis towards the other one's until Augustine's crotch hit the drawer. The cool material felt strange on his growing bulge.

"W-what are you-...?"

"Hush", was all he heard before the man behind him shoved his big hands over Augustine's stomach and chest, making him throw his head back. He felt a tongue carefully caressing his ear, one hand slowly opened his shirt, the other one holding him tight.

"L-Lys..!", Augustine nearly moaned. A hand slid under his shirt touching the bare skin beneath. The younger man's supported himself on the other one, he did not trust his legs which felt like jelly anymore. This was so wrong on so many levels. What did they do here? On the other hand, Augustine actually did not care anymore why this was happening, he was dizzy from what Lysandre did to him. The longing to be touched by this man was greater than any other wish the professor had.

Suddenly Lysandre turned the young man around to face him. Augustine could see lust pooling in the blue eyes above him, only seconds went by until they closed the distance between their lips. Hot and passionated from the beginning, they moved their mouths against each other hungryly, tongues flicking, slightly brushing the other. A moan escaped from the smaller one's throat, Lysandre had placed a hand on Augustine's ass and grounded their erections together. Lysandre growled against the professor's mouth, breaking their kiss as they were in need of air.

"Bedroom... Now", the scientist whispered huskily, his lips ghosted over Augustine's neck. He nodded in approval and freed himself from the grip on his hips. He took Lysandre by his hand and guided him to the room opposed, opening the door and sat down on the bed.

"J-Just one second", Augustine said when Lysandre had closed the door. "What are we...doing here?"

"It's what you want, don't you?", the taller one asked, leaned down to take Augustine's face into his hands and gave him a surprisingly gentle kiss. The professor blushed in response, still having a confused look on his face.

"Be honest, you are enjoying this", Lysandre continued as he opened the last button of the other's shirt and slid it over his shoulders. He kissed Augustine's collarbone and his neck, and the younger man had no choice but to give in.

"I am", he answered in a little moan, relaxing his tensed up musceles. He took off Lysandre's jacket, leaning closer to feel their bare skin against each other. The man above pressed him down on the matress, spreading Augustine's legs as he started to lick his abdomen, paying attention to every little bit of skin.

Augustine closed his eyes, impatiently waiting for Lysandre to go lower. Just to imagine these things made the younger man whine in anticipation. He didn't know why he was so greedy for this man, in such a need, but everything Lysandre was doing to him made tones of stress fall of his heart and head. Everything became light and warm, his body heated up under all the gentle but forceful strokes of the scientist.

Lysandre's mouth finally reached his trousers, he opened the zipper while he watched Augustine carefully. The look of the panting man underneath him made the scientist want to yank his pants down and fuck him senseless. How long had he been craving for this man, to feel him, to kiss him.

Augustine gasped when his bulge was brushed by a hand, or was it his mouth? However the other didn't stop his administration and finally undid his boxer to relieve his hard-on. Augustine's hand graped into the sheets as he watched Lysandre kissing the inside of his legs.

"Lysa-...", he panted even if they had not started yet. The professor waited hungryly for the scientist to start, to touch his throbbing member and to drive him crazy.

Suddenly he felt a warmth wrapped around his tip and he moaned loudly in relief as he watched Lysandre taking him into his mouth. He groaned when the first wave of pleasure hit him, Lysandre carefully sliding his tongue over him.

"Y-You don't need to do that", Augustine managed to say when the other was taking more and more of him into the hot wetness of his mouth. Lysandre answered with a hard suck on his cock which made the man underneath throw his head into the pillow, biting his lip to hold in a loud moan. He couldn't believe that Lysandre wanted that as much as he did.

A hand slid into the orange hair , then the second one, pushing the man down until Augustine's lenght hid the back of his throat. Augustine felt him gag a little before he managed to swallow him down. The younger one couldn't control himself anymore pulling on the other's hair until he was fully inside. He watched Lysandre going up and down with his head and a familiar warmth started to build up in his stomach.

"Ly-lys, I... I'm gonna..!", Augustine tryed to warn, slamming his head back again. But Lysandre freed him, having other plans.

"Not yet, honey", he whispered, pushed Augustine's legs up and apart. He brought two fingers to the other's mouth and pressed them trough his lips.

"I know it's not good but it will have to do it tonight."

Augustine began to suck on the big fingers in his mouth, coated them with his salvia. _tonight_ he thought, does this mean there will be more strange, hot, crazy, emotionally driven nights like this? He had no time to overthink this as Lysandre took his fingers out of his mourth and stimulated his entrance with little circles.

"It will hurt, tell me when it's too much okay?" Lysandre asked while watching the young professor carefully for any sign of discomfort.

"You... you care about me?", Augustine asked in disbelief, feeling strangely attached to the touch on his backside.

"Of course I do, idiot", he smirked and moved forward to pass the muscles.

Augustine reached out to grab his chinn. "Wait a moment", he whispered and pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly. Lysandre returned the kiss and resumed his administration. Augustine panted into the kiss, pain mixed with pleasure waved through his body. Adding another finger Lysandre felt the other tense up. Augustine managed to smile to ensure that he was okay before Lysandre went on.

The proffesor's hands went up and down on the muscular body overneath him, sliding his hands down to pull down the boxer's Lysandre were still wearing.

"Think I cannot stand it any longer", the taller one panted against red kiss-swollen lips.

"You don't need to", Augustine whispered as he touched the larger prick and earned a deep growl.

Finger's were replaced by his dick in front of his entrance and he slowly pushed in, Augustine pressed his hands onto his shoulders feeling weird and excited at the same time.

Lysandre let him adjust to his size a few moments before he slowly thrusted into the younger man. Both of them started to sweat, panting hard, kissing each other sloppy, breaks to moan and to demand more, pleasure overwhelming them.

"Ah... Lys! Faster!", Augustine nearly screamed, hands on Lysandre's back scratching him. He met his hips, the rythm going faster, more moans, more screamed names.

Augustine cryed out when his prostate was hit, his mind went blank. It only took Lysandre's big hand on his cock to make him go crazy and spurt his cum over both of their stomachs.

The penetration of Augustine's muscles brought Lysandre over the edge, filling the man inside. He moaned, slowly pulling out of him and falling aside.

Moments of silence and catching breath went by until Augustine decided to crawl over and put his head on Lysandre's chest.

"Do...we... I mean..." _Great Augustine, akward again._

"Everything is okay", Lysandre said, kissing the smaller man on the forehead and hugging him.

"Everything is fine..."


	3. Chapter 3

Humming the song that was comming from the little radio on the shelf, Augustine left the shower and opened the small window in the bathroom. Cool air hit his hot body, drops of water were running down the mirror.

Still singing the mostly wrong lyrics to the melody, the professor walked to his bedroom wearing only a white fluffy towel around his waist. Today was his first day in the labortory again after he had finished his report for a local paper. And it didn't even bother him. Actually, he was quite happy having people around him again. A quick peek at the clock on his nightstand told him that he probably would need to call a taxi, otherwise he would not arrive at work in time.

Black underwear, a jeans, the typically blue shirt and a warm jacket, the lab coat in a bag and he was ready to head out of the grey, lonely apartment into the bright city.

Everyone in Luminose seemed be in a rush to their work place, the coffee shops were packed with weary people, necking their drink as fast as possible before they jumped into a cab. Augustine was glad he had not forgotten about his scarf, winter was near. Especially the last days have been unusually cold.

At least a heating made the cab#s inside fairly warm and it was bitter that he needed to get off so soon.

He hurried to the office entering the warm building.

"Morning, Lily", he greeted the receptionist, giving her his jacket.

"You are expected in the conference room, Professor", she said with a hint of hectic in her voice.

This was kind of uncommon. Meetings were usually held in the afternoon after the regular paperwork had been done.

Augustine made his way to the elevator to the second floor, not sure ehat to expect.

And just in the moment the elevator's door slid open, the professor was confronted with five of his assistants discussing in an unnecessary loud voice.

Augustine sighed, maybe home wasn't such a bad place at all.

He cleared his throat, but remained unheard as his assistants were still arguing. The professor had never been someone who yelled at his co-workers or backbite at them (at least not in front of them). Fortunately one of barking men noticed Augustine's presence and rushed over to him, thus saving him from involuntery screaming.

"Professor!", he shouted even if he stood right in front of him just to drown the crowd behind him. "Something unbelievable happened!" Bis panic was clearly visible.

"Calm down, Mortis , everyone", he said loud enough for everybody to hear. The room went silent.

"And now, please, one at a time, tell me what exatctly happened." He looked to the man in front of him.

"W-We arrived here, about an hour ago. And when we wanted to-to get the mail, the door was already open and... and the glass of the showcases was broken..." The hands of his assistant were sweaty and shaky.

Augustine gulped. "What has been stolen?" The tension was almost touchable.

"...One of your stones, Professor", a young woman answered, looking worried. "We know what they mean to you and we know how often you've told us how rare they are, their worth is invalueable! We are so sorry, Professor Sycamore..." She looked down to her feed.

Augustine's mouth went dry. He bit his lip, unable to move, staring right through the girl in the lab coat. Then he spoke in a low voice.

"...Which one?"

"The dark one, the light one is still in the showcase. Which seems, well, not logical. Why just takipe one if you could make twice as much money", a man at the other end of the room said.

Augustine gulped though his mouth was still dried-out. He had made sure nobody in the lab knew about the real meaing of these stones, his notebook was safe at home and all they had to knew was, that they were unique and of not calcuable value.

What their real ability was only two persons knew, he was sure about that.

One of them was himself, and the other one...

(xXxXx)

"Come on Augustine, or do you want the Zubats to attack you again?!", the young, orange haired man laughed climbing up the stones through a hole in the wall.

This wasn't Augustine's day. He and Lysandre had camped in this cave for three days now and he couldn't hold on one day longer. He needed a shower. He needed a warm and fluffy bed and he needed the sun. The only light they had were lamps on their heads and an oil lamp, just in case.

With a lot of effort he climbed behind Lysandre through a tiny tunnel.

"I hope for you that we will finally find something", Augustine grumbeled, struggeling with the hard and sharp stones beneath his hands. The light of Lysandre's lamp slid into nothing, behind a few meters of brown and grey mud there was nothing but darkness.

"No, I swear, I can feel that we're getting nearer", the taller one claimed.

"That's what you've been saying the last two days..."

"And you can't prove that I'm wrong, can you?"

Augustine was sure he heard a grin in his voice. It was usually him who annoyed his partner like hell and obviously Lysandre took his chance to pay him back.

"I'm not in the mood", Augustine mumbled, his hands were hurt and the blood made them sticky.

"How come, sunshine?"

Augustine blushed at that nickname. Of course it was just another try of Lysandre to mock him, but it made his heart beat faster. His thoughts were cut of by a victorious scream.

"I can see the end! There's light!"

"Don't go inside, it's a trap! Follow my voice", Augustine kidded in a badly played hysterical voice, his mood getting a lot better from the look he earned from Lysandre.

"I forgot how annoying you are when you're happy", Lysandre sighed.

The dark haired man looked by Lysandre to see the end of the tunnel and a bit of daylight. Climbing, rather say falling out of the tunnel, Lysandre helped Augustine by grabbing his hands and pulling him out,resulting in the younger scientist bumping against him. Augustine looked up to him with a shade of pink in his cheeks.

"You okay?", Lysandre asked with a casual grin, the other one just nodded and pushed back, his hands sliding trough his messy hair.

Then he took his first look around and was not really surprised.

"Lys."

"Yeah?"

"This is just another hole. I mean, this is room with absolutely nothing but another tiny tiny hole to the surface." Augustine would have liked to explode if he could have.

This "research" or "chance of our lives" how Lysandre called it, was nothing but a pure waste of time. Augustine would have been happy to find a fossil or maybe something similar, maybe a Pokémon but there was nothing down there.

And Lysandre was fanatic to find what he was searching for. He had told Augustine about myths of legendary Pokémon and how they have created Kalos thousands of years ago with the help of life and death. Of course they were all fairy tales, stories from villages far far away from urban- or modernisation, where grandma was scaring the kids with her dark stories about deer and birds of prey.

Lysandre, however, was convinced of the idea and made the younger one read all the books that existed about legends of Kalos. Some parts had been really dark, about abusing their powers to fight wars and control the nature's will.

"I understand that you're angry with me, but you promised me 4 days, okay? So we will be back for the weekend."

"I hope so", Augustine puffed. "My dissertation isn't going to write itself." He let the bag fall of his back, sat down to relax his musceles. He took out the watch from his dirty pants.

"It's already 8 p.m.", he told Lysandre who was also sitting against a wall.

"Want to eat something? I'm literally starving." The older one did not wait for an answer, but Augustine would not have argued anyway. There was still bread left, three bottles of water and an apple.

They had lived at their limits, drinking much not nearly enough and only eating in the evening. They were walking the whole day, only a few pauses were made until they carried on. It was hot in the cavern, both of them were sweaty and breathing wasn't that easy. It was a gift of Arceus that wind piped through the hole and cooled the room down.

"Would you like to have the apple?", Lysandre asked, searching for something else in the backpack.

"No, go ahead, I'm fine with the bread." Augustine closed his eyes, trying to regain his energy. This was one of his hardest days by now, he noticed that his body was getting less and less energetic with every day. He wasn't used to this, he did not even work out at home, one chocolate less could help out with weight problems.

"Hey, handsome."

Augustine opened his eyes right to see the apple flying into his direction. He caught it in the last second. He recognized that it was just half of the apple, the other half was stuck between Lysandres teeth.

"Stop that", Augustine was red again. "I already struggle with the girls calling me like this at university."

"Well they are not wrong", Lysandre mentioned after he had swallowed his piece of apple. Augustine could feel his face melting. "But you could do something about..." Lysandre moved the hand with the apple in it around his head, pointing at his hair.

Augustine rolled his eyes. Surely Lysandre wasn't that good looking at the moment either.

"You could shave, bear", the young man shot back, smiling and biting into the green fruit.

"Maybe", the other one felt his hair on the chin. "Or I thought about letting it grow anyway. A beard could look nice on me."

"Gross."

"You're gross."

Augustine laughed and crawled over to Lysandre who smirked back at him. He rolled off the two sleeping pads and laid down on one.

"You don't know how happy I will be when we finally leave this place", Augustine yawned, stretching himself, eyes closed again.

"Me too", he heard Lysandre say as he laid down next to him.

"This was your idea after all."

"Don't you think this is hard for me as well? My legs burn."

"Tss, idiot."

"Old man."

"Pardon?", Augustine gave Lysandre a confused and disbelieving look.

"You want to be a _professor_ and study all day, making researches and experiments and all this stuff."

Augustine laughed. "But that is exactly what we do now."

"Yeah but this is... it's fun, doing this because your job says you should isn't fun."

"Lys, we're both in the twenties now, you sound too childish."

He just got a huff as response.

"So what do you want to do? Since you're in the same science projects every time, I thought you might be interested in Pokémon studies."

"Of course I am", Lysandre admitted. "But it's definitely more the technologically progress I'm aiming at. Designing Pokéballs or improving the PC depots, I want to make life easier for human beings and Pokémon."

"That would be great", Augustine smiled. After a few moments he spoke on. "Isn't it strange that we have been partners for such a long time now but never talked about the future?"

"It is."

The scientist's gazes met and they stared at each other for a while, slightly smiling.

"I'm tired", Augustine yawned again and took the light blanket to cover him and Lysandre. Sharing had never been a problem for them.

"Okay, sleep tight. We will find something tomorrow, I feel it."

"Lyyyyys..."

"Stop calling me that name, handsome."

Augustine sighed loudly and Lysandre laughed.

"Good night, Lys."

"Night, Sycamore."

Augustine was about to drift off when Lysandre spoke again.

"You're a good partner, Augustine."

The young man smiled to himself. Lysandre was usually colder to people and showing his emotion, especially sympathy, was uncommon with him. This fact made him even happier.

"You're a good friend, Lys.", Augustine mumbled and blushed at Lysandre's response.

"You, too."

(x)

The next morning was warm and uncomfortable, as every morning had been. _The last day_ Augustine thought gladly and stretched himself before he got on his feed. Lysandre had already took the blanket and his pad and tidied up the place.

"Morning", was all he said, sounding sleepy. Augustine always thought that he sounded cute like this.

"Good morning. Are we already on the way?"

Lysandre nodded. "We will check out this last route and then we will head home."

He sounded sad, which depressed Augustine as well. They worked hard and even if he hated it, he whished for Lysandre to find just a hint of something.

Sometimes when they were walking in silence, Augustine thought about the stories of the legendaries and what would happen if they find out that they are real. Would they attack and kill them?

He shook that thought off rather quickly, the chance of finding Pokémon living down here was quite low.

Augustine followed Lysandre back through the tunnel into another hall which they had ignored before.

"Smells like water", the dark haired noted after a while and Lysandre agreed.

"We should follow the scent."

They did until they met another wall.

"Dead end", Augustine mumbled, but Lysandre hushed and listened.

"There is water behind this wall."

"But there is no way to go throu-"

Before Augustine could end his sentence Lysandre was trying to get the stoned barrier away by pulling out one rock after the other.

"This is insane, Lys. You don't know how thick the wall could be."

"Stop talking and help me", Lysandre grumbled and reached for another huge stone.

"Lys, please, be careful you could hurt yours-"

After the big rock slipped aside, a bright light came from the inside of the cave. It felt warm and welcoming to Augustine. Lysandre took a look on the inside.

"Oh. My..."

Augustine was nervous. "What is it, Lys?"

The older man looked sternly at him, then he spoke.

"It is true..."

"What's true...?" Augustine's eyes went wide. "You- You mean...!"

Lysandre stepped aside and Augustine took a look through the hole.

It was beautiful. This word was created to describe this place and only this place. The light came from a huge, no giant tree that shined in a bright blue-green color. Right next to it, there was an object of the same size, dark and in the shape of a cocoon. Right in front of them laid a hill of stones with two shiny rocks on top of them, glowing in the same color as the two objects.

"This is..." Augustine had no words to describe this glory.

"Let's get inside", Lysandre said, still disbelieving but certain to unravel the secret and Augustine decided to help him.

(xXxXx)

The professor sat in his office chair, his face in his hands.

Could this be true? Had he been lied to by Lysandre? Did _he_ steal the dark stone to...

He was shaking his head, tears building up in his eyes. No, no, no,no...

Lysandre had used him to get what he wanted. Augustine meant nothing to him. The night they shared was nothing but a trick.

There was no love between them like Augustine had felt. How could he have been so dump?

He was angry with himself, thinking that Lysandre had something else on his mind than his brainsick ideas. He didn't hear himself sob or cry, he just heard Lysandre's voice in his head.

 _You're a good partner, handsome_

* * *

 **Hello there! Forget everything I said about short fanfic, this will need a few more chaps. And maybe Lysandre is a bit OOC but I believe in a cheerful young Lys. And to quote my beta:** _ **sassy Lys is best Lys :D**_


End file.
